Steve Rogers (Earth-616120)
History World War 2 When World War 2 was in full swing, little and frail Steve Rogers decided to join the army, but he was rejected at first, but Steve kept trying. This is what caught the attention of scientist Abraham Erskine. He talked with Steve about becoming a super-soldier, and Steve agreed, but Abraham said it would take a while, but Steve was willing to wait. When asked why he wanted to join the army so badly, he replies that his family had always sat on the sidelines in a war, and he wanted to change that by becoming a hero. Physical Training After being inducted into the super secret Super Soldier Project, Steve was forced to undergo constant physical training. He went on strict diets, he got more than enough sleep so he would always have enough energy. He was forced t lift weights every day and he was forced to go through obstacle courses, which he hardly ever completed. Within time, Steve was informed that HYDRA, the real threat from Germany, is growing, so they needed to speed up the operation. Super-Soldier That next day, Steve was placed in the pod which would turn him into a super soldier. The chemicals were injected into him and they nearly killed him, but his physical training and his endless willpower kept him breathing, but after the process was complete, he needed instant medical attention. Abraham congratulated Steve for becoming the world's first super soldier, but not long after the transformation, a German spy blasted Abraham with what seemed to be a laser gun, and he ran. But Steve chased after him. Chasing the Murderer Steve quickly grabbed a gun from one of the soldiers present, and he grabbed a prototype shield before chasing after the spy. When they exited the base, Steve barely saw him before he disappeared, so he started running, and he discovered he was faster than ever, he even noticed himself outrunning cars. He soon caught up the the spy. He was close enough for a kill shot, but he decided to shoot him in the shoulder in order to get answers. Steve saw green blood gush out of the spy's shoulder. He was freaked out, but he confronted him and demanded answers. But the spy mumbled a few words in a foreign language before melting into a puddle of goo, and falling into the sewer. Steve tried to go in after him, but some of the soldiers had finally caught up to him, and they convinced him to return to base. They also vouched for him when he told his story about the alien, and Steve appreciated their help, so he promised them that they would be his team, which they were all greatly looking forward to. Leading the Howling Commandos Reaching HYDRA's Base The Aliens Attack Suspended Animation Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-616120 Category:Titans (Earth-616120) Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Agility Category:Martial Artists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Weapons Experts Category:Heroes of Earth-616120 Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-616120) Category:Shield Wielders